New Kyuubi
by Slyffer
Summary: What if Sasuke and Naruto both got something that they wanted? What if their power balance shifted ... what if their relationship began to change. Chapter 5 uploaded. Please review, I wanna improve my writing ...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer - I don't own Naruto, the characters, or anything much._

_Ok this is like the intro thing to my story ... hoping the actual story is better than this, it's basically just a scene of Team 7 ... lame, I know. _

* * *

A kunai flicks through the air, pinning a blaring alarm clock to the wall. The high-pitched beeping, designed to pierce the eardrums of even the hardiest ninja continues to fill the air. A second kunai strikes it. The beeping continues. Team 7 really knew what they were doing when they bought this one for Kakashi-sensei. The exploding tag fixed to the kunai finally goes off. Once the house finishes shaking, silence reins.

* * *

Sasuke joins Kakashi partway down the main street, looking just as perfect as if he hadn't spent the last hour practicing his fire element jutsu.

"Good morning to you, Sasuke," a gloved hand comes up to rub the back of his silvery hair, "Sorry I'm late, you see, I stopped to help-"

"Liar." The single flatly spoken word cuts him off.

One rueful chuckle from Kakashi later, the conversation dies out, the older man engrossed in the latest Icha Icha novel, the boy in his own morbid thoughts.

* * *

A pink haired girl checks herself one more time in the mirror, glances out the window, spots the advancing pair, and comes crashing down the stairs. A hasty goodbye to her parents, and she is tearing down the street, a cry of, "Sasuke-kun!" clearly audible to her two team mates and most of Konoha.

There is no response from the boy being so enthusiastically addressed, but Kakashi winces slightly and covers a stiff tender ear with the hand that can be spared from the all-important task of reading. If Sakura had been the model for his alarm clock, she had sure done a good job.

"Sasuke-kun," a second cry rigs out, marginally quieter and accompanied by a waving arm as Sakura reaches the two of them. A nod is her only response from Sasuke, but Kakashi launches into a greeting and an excuse, only to finch away as a third shout, this time of "Liar!" interrupts him.

* * *

Naruto, while just as loud as the pink haired girl with his enthusiastic cries of "Sakura-chan!" emerges from several houses behind the Team. He gets more of a greeting from Sasuke than from Sakura, who is studiously ignoring him.

"You're late, baka."

Naruto is quick to reply with evidence of his cutting wit, "Shut up, baka!"

Which, of course, draws Sakura into the conversation, such as it is, "Don't say that to Sasuke-kun!" emphasizing her point with a flying elbow.

* * *

Kakashi continues to walk in long-suffering silence. At least he didn't get called liar by Naruto as well. Of course, it would be unlike the blonde bow to notice something like the time, even without being caught in the one sided brawl making it's way down the street. Kakashi sighs in despair at his team, but despite all this, they do seem to be heading in the right direction …

* * *

_So please review, I really want to improve ... next chapter should see some sort of action. And yes, I know it was really short ... I have a theory that people tend to read short chapters faster ..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer - Unfortunately, I still don't own Naruto._

* * *

Naruto growls deep in his throat at the sight of Sakura, pinned to a tree, a sharply edged boulder holding her in place as a hulking ninja rises from the ground and begins to pace leisurely towards her. _Shadow Clone Technique._ A cloud of smoke briefly obscures the boy, and a second Naruto appears next to the first, immediately making a break for Sakura. A cluster of senbon needles force it to dispel, while only a quick roll saves Naruto from being pin- cushioned by another. His shining blue eyes, not yet tainted by the red of the Kyuubi, throw one more anguished glance towards Sakura, then light on the black haired boy moving rapidly towards her. Sasuke will save her. Naruto turns back to the opponant at hand.

* * *

A darkly hooded ninja drops from the trees in front of Sasuke. _How many of them are there? _He doesn't even slow, bringing his katana up and around, the chidori enhanced blade shearing through hasty defence and flesh alike. _Two squads, we were told. With the two I killed back there, that makes … one more! _Only a sharp turn and a raised blade protect him from a kunai, which instead of being deflected wraps a trailing wire around the sword's grip. A sharp tug tears it from Sasuke's startled grip. The new ninja's dark mask shows no expression as his fingers close around the katana's hilt, and Sasuke shows none as he uses _Shadow of the Dancing Leaf, _appearing behind the ninja and thrusting folded knuckles into his back. Blazing with chidori, the blow burns away his opponant's life as it burns away the last of his chakra. 

He drops to one knee beside the fallen body. After retrieving his blade, he has to pause for a moment, his streangth drained by repeated use of ninjutsu. If only there was another source he could draw on, but with the aid of Kakashi's sealing jutsu, he had suppressed the cursed seal years ago, and in the process of learning to draw his chakra around it without disturbing its slumber, gaining chakra control to surpass even Sakura's. But what use is control when you have no strength left? Which is why Sakura is in the situation she is. He had told her not to waste her medical jutsu on the injured of that village, but she had insisted.

* * *

Kakashi are the only two still fighting now, and Kakashi has more than enough to deal with, barely dealing with the paired assault on him. The big ninja has now reached Sakura, and presses his palms to the rock. From the pain on her face, if the air had not already been crushed from her lungs, Sakura would be screaming now.

* * *

Naruto sees. Naruto, host to the nine-tails. Raw power surrounds him, and three burning tails of chakra appear as, rage filled, he moves with blinding speed to smash the rasengan into the one who dares to keep him from Sakura. Somehow, the senbon wielding ninja avoids the attack, but then a fourth tail emerges, and he is burnt to ash by the sheer power of the tainted chakra. 

Now another tail, and Naruto's cry of "Sakura!" changes to a wordless roar of anger and bloodlust. Some part of Naruto must still exist inside this demon though, for after the last ninja is incinerated, he cradles an unconscious Sakura gently in his arms. Gently, but for the fact that the demonic chakra burns all it touches, including the girl.

* * *

Kakashi sprints onto the scene, a kunai protruding from one shoulder, and a hand fumbling in his belt pouch. His foes lie behind him, one held down by a pack of nin-dogs, the other writhing in agony, his arm severed by the raikiri. His single Sharingan eye locks onto the demon fox, while his hand comes up with the slip of paper that will force it back within its host, behind the seal.

* * *

It speaks, a great rumble with a biting sadistic edge, "You are not Uchiha. Your eye … worthless," and all nine tails spread like a great peacock's tail, before batting aside Kakashi like an annoying insect, the sealing paper crumbling to ash as he strikes a tree with a sickening crack.

* * *

Sasuke rises to his feet, leaning on his katana the way a cripple might lean on a crutch. The blazing power that Naruto has become has batted aside Kakashi-sensei with contemptuous ease, but he has to try. One finger raised to his neck erases the circle enclosing his Cursed Seal of Heaven, and almost immediately black flame markings spread across half his body, but giving him strength, the strength he needs.

* * *

_So please, review._


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer - Still don't own anything ..._

_Still trying to get there ... ho hum ..._

* * *

Another insect flits into view, this one holding a sword before it. 

"Drop her, Naruto."

The edge to that voice makes it laugh as it stretches up one great claw to melt the sword. The insect flinches as if burned. "I am not your Naruto. I am Kyuubi!"

* * *

_Kyuubi? The legendary nine-tails? _It is worse than he feared. 

"Kyuubi. I know of you."

He looks up, and the blood red of the sharingan meets the flame red of the demon fox. His hand presses against its forehead and … he's in.

Naruto's mind appears as a labyrinth like sewer, but now it is filled to overflowing with boiling semi-gaseous chakra, a deep orange-red – the power of the Kyuubi. Sasuke looks startled for a moment, but somehow he knows where he must go. One arm raised to protect his face, he presses through the clinging waves of foul chakra, his hair and clothing beginning to smoke from its heat.

An eternity or a second, and an indefinite number of turns later, he comes to a room, the first he has seen in this place. A room with its barred doors ripped off and a torn seal lying before it. A room filled to bursting with Uzamuki Narutos. Against the orange of their attire, it takes him a moment to realize that they are held in by great fox tails across the doorway.

Now he doesn't know what he has to do, but he can't leave Naruto trapped in his own mind, so he reaches up with a black marked hands and pulls aside one of the tails. Ot resists, burning his flesh, but the cursed seal responds, forcing down the power of a single tail. The Narutos within begin to multiply, spilling through the gap, forcing aside the remaining tails and pouring down the halls. Kyuubi's hate filed features appear in the tides of red for a second before being swept away.

* * *

That insect! An Uchiha. I should have known. The fruits of that accursed bloodline have always had more power than was good for them.

* * *

The kyuubi flees, pressed back by uncountable bodies until it reaches the edge, the very edge of Naruto's mind. It takes the only path left open, traveling down Sasuke's veins into the depths of his soul. Not until it is too late does it realize it is trapped, its escape cut off, a pair of sharingan eyes loom above it. 

"This is my domain, Kyuubi. And I seal you."

* * *

Naruto's body lies peaceful, the markings on his cheeks the only sign that he was ever host to the demon fox. In sharp contrast, Sasuke's body convulses in the dirt, eyes tight shut, agony contorting his face. A thread of fire escapes from his mouth alongside a cry of pain, before being pulled back behind sealed lips. 

Slowly, agonizingly slowly, nine writhing tails appear on his neck, the opposite side to his cursed seal, burning, twisting, before finally stilling and fading to black.

* * *

_Ok .. so what I wanted to do in a story was .. Sasuke has the Kyuubi sealed inside of him .. basically this will make him even more obviously powerful, and Naruto more of a loser dropout ... I thought it would be interesting._

_Please review._


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer - Don't own Naruto ... or even Sasuke ..._

_Action all gone now ..._

* * *

Naruto is awake, but he keeps his eyes resolutely shut. From the feel of things, from the babble of concerned voices all around, it would seem that he is in a hospital. If things go as they always do, he will be the first one awake, and he will be the one they ask. "What happened to your team, Naruto?" "What happened to the enemy, Naruto?" "What happened to you, Naruto?" "What happened to the Fox?" Just once, he wants it to be different.

But somehow, it _is_ different. For the first time he feels … alone. He's not sure if he likes it, to tell the truth. There's no voice urging him to jump up. No voice telling him to shout to the world that Uzamuki Naruto, future Hokage is here. No voice raging at him to fight, to rip, to tear, to kill.

The voices around him finally break into the silence inside.

"……… third degree burns all over her body … broken bones … cuts … only the Fifth's jutsu saved her …"

"… spine snapped, we don't know if he'll ever walk again ……"

"…… mark on his neck … slight burn … won't wake up …"

One clear voice cuts across the babble, "And Naruto?"

"No sign of the Kyuubi-" "-think the Third's seal broke-" "-skin been repeatedly regenerated, shortening his life span-" "-expect him to wake at any time-" "-ANBU outside just in case-"

It was him wasn't it? He let the demon out, and now his friends are … and … and he's alone. Overwelming loneliness fills him, and then disgust wells up, and then he isn't just pretending to be asleep.

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snap open, burning red. He's breathing hard, as if he's just been on a long run, unaware of his surroundings, completely focused on his struggle with … who? Memories don't come when he calls.

Breathing slows, and he becomes aware of his surroundings as the sharingan fades away, bloody crimson becoming his usual deep black. A shaft of sunlight falls across his lower face, reminding him or a kiss, of … Naruto. He nearly laughs, remembering the shock of their 'first kiss' all those years ago, how angry the girls had been. Smiling slightly, not the norm for the usually expressionless Uchiha, he turns his head to the side, away from the gentle breeze wafting through the partially opened window. The contrast of hot and cold, sun and wind on the back of his neck makes his skin tingle.

A single flower sits in a clear vase of water beside his bed. Only one? So who was it, Sakura or Ino? Maybe he should ask one of them for a date later. No. What is he thinking, he has to keep training, there's no room for anything, anything at all, except Uchicha Itachi. Hmmph. Itachi will easily fall to his power when the time comes.

Cheered by this unusually cheerful thought, he springs out of bed, and only then notices the blonde boy asleep on the other side of the room. Now he really does laugh as he walks over to him. The idiot must have fallen asleep waiting for him to wake up. There's no way he could still be under with his rapid healing.

The boy's blue eyes, almost pretty enough to belong to a girl, are closed, and his mouth, usually wide open in a grin is almost shut. There is something so wrong about this silence from Naruto that Sasuke grabs his shoulder, to shake him and wake him up. His hand stops partway as his eyes focus on those whidker like markings across his face. Naruto. Kyuubi. Memories return unbidden-

Sakura, pinned to a tree. Naruto, burning with chakra. The nine-tails batting aside Kakashi. Flames, licking around Sakura. Himself, locking eyes with the beast.

-and then the flow stops, as those blue eyes open sleepily. They remain unfocused for a second or two before spotting Sasuke.

"Hey, Sasuke!" The outstretched hand is spotted next, "What were you gonna do, strangle me in my sleep?" Laughing, Naruto grabs it, pulling himself to his feet. Sasuke has sunk back into his usual melancholy self, a fact Naruto is quick to comment on, "What's up? Cat got your tongue?"

Sasuke forces a grin, and responds playfully, "What's up with you, dobe, sleeping all this time?"

"Fell asleep after I woke up," A rueful grin spreads across his face, "Ooo look, you got flowers! Heh, as usual."

"Ah, but only one this time … my fans must be slipping …"

"You made a joke!" A look of mock horror covers Naruto's face comically. Both laughing now, they head from the room.

Neither notices the nine-tailed seal on Sasuke's neck.

* * *

_Please review! Sorry if you don't like it ..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Ok, looks like I'm not getting any reviews, so I'll just upload this since I've already written it, and hope that having it newly updated will get me some more ..._

_Many, many thanks to V-chan2k6_ _and Cheru-chan_ _for taking the time to read my horrible work, and more importantly, leave a comment. Thanks to V-chan for helpful criticism (which I havn't implimented yet x.x) and providing a better summary thing ..._

_Read and review, please!_

* * *

More seriously now, Naruto and Sasuke make their way down a silent corridor. Doorways open on either side, to wards occupied by critical conditionpatients. The nurse had told them that their team mates were in the intensive care wing. Both Sakura and Kakashi have suffered potentially fatal wounds.

The round the corner into the right ward – after naruto manages to make his fair share of wrong turns of course.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto breaks into a run towards where Kakashi sits in bed, a book propped open on the clean white sheet in front of him, and even Sasuke can't resist a widening grin as he follows at a more dignified pace. Instead of replying, the silver haired ninja raises a finger to his lips in a hushing motion, bringing Naruto to an uncertain halt, before he jerks his thumb towards the bed near the door. A bandage swathed figure lies there, not even a strand of pink hair poking from the cloths. In fact, the only sign that it is Haruna Sakura are the brilliant green eyes that open slowly as the boys turn to her.

A voice emerges from beneath the bandages, muffled, but unmistakably Sakura's, "Sasuke-kun! I'm so glad that you're alright!" adding, almost as an afterthought, "And you too, Naruto."

Naruto feels a small spark of jelousy that Sakura adds the honorific to Sasuke's name but not to his. Strangely, it's nowhere near as great an annoyance as it would have been even yesterday. Is he just more concerned about her injuries, or has he … changed?

* * *

Sasuke feels a small spark of jelousy that Sakura feels she can drop the honorific with Naruto, but not with him. For a moment he thinks it's that old feeling of inferiority, of weakness, returning after years, but then he realizes that it's for a completely different reason. A completely new reason. 

"I'm sorry that you took the brunt of the damage in this mission, Sakura-chan," if she won't drop the honorific with him, he won't drop it with her, "I should have protected you better. I'm sorry."

Something along the lines of "Sasuke-kun is SO COOL" seems to come from the figure as a disgruntled Naruto looks on, followed by more distinct words, "I'm afraid that's not true. Kakashi-sensei may never walk again."

Sasuke can't help throwing a look at Naruto. The boy, while obviously horrified by the damage inflicted to his team mates, seems completely oblivious to the fct that he was the case of that damage, as does Sakura. Kakashi-sensei, however, has a knowing look in his eyes as he exchanges glances with Sasuke.

Both genius ninja, both bearers of the sharingan, the two have grown close over the last few years, despite Kakashi's claims that the only ones who will ever matter to him are long dead. Sasuke doesn't know what he'll do if this man who has become a mentor to him is crippled.

* * *

_Please have mercy, this **is **my first fanfic, so I'm just trying my had at writing various scenes and emotions if I can ... sorry it's so short (if you're actually following the story . ) next chapter should be finished/started soon ... a visit to a ramen store if it goes according to plan ..._


End file.
